Utilizador Discussão:LOSTPT-BurtGC
Ar ui os de ru o C ti i 2007 - 2008 - Mensagens salvas na minha página de discussão após o dia 01 de Janeiro de 2009 ---- RE: Nova Temporada Então Bruno, o que eu falar aqui, passe para Yan e Lucas. Olha só...o episódio sai na quarta feira a noite. A partir dai, esperamos colocarem a sinopse completa na EN e dai colocamos na pagina do ep, desprotegendo para que qualquer usuário possa traduzir. Depois que a sinopse for traduzida, colocamos todas as curiosidades para traduzir. Arrumamos todas as atualizações na pagina de atualizações e podemos tanto colocar para traduzir, quanto escrevermos nossos textos, suscintos, em resumos nas paginas dos personagens. Arrumamos todas as fotos e atualizamos todos os portais e páginas que precisam, assim como a página principal. É bastante trabalho, mas agora temos uma boa equipe. --Caio wgm 19h24min de 19 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Season Premiere cr....eu preciso flr c/ vc um negocio ants do season premiere....por fvr entra no msn =P flow 21h10m de 21 de janeiro de 2009 Atualizações e Antes de tudo, queria muito parabenizá-lo, assim como Yan e Lucas. Vocês fizeram um trabalho fantástico e fico muito, muito feliz de poder contar com vocês aqui, todas as quintas para as atualizações dos episódios. Pensei que terminaríamos tudo na quarta, antes do ep 3 ir ao ar, mas estamos em pleno domingo e já está tudo pronto. Realmente um trabalho magnífico e isso motra que acertei em promovê-los como administradores. Tenho certeza que se continuarem assim, serão grandes burocratas quando eu me for xD. Parabéns novamente. Além disso queria pedir para pensarem em como classificar Carmen Reyes, David, Dan Norton, Penny, Widmore agora, já que eles estão com a infobox de personagem em tempo real. Sei que darão um jeito. Mais ainda: Fiquei impressionado com o trabalho na página de Transição do Tempo na Ilha, ficou tudo perfeito e mesmo não sabendo realmente as datas, vocês fizeram teorias perfeitas e tenho certeza que o público vai entender muito mais fácil vendo essa página. Continuem assim. Abraços, --Caio wgm 20h31min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Atualizações e ae velho? enfim...a infobox nem precisa criar pq eu criei a present character pra isso (eu li akilo na pag de disc do caio)=P em relação a frank e aaron nao tem que mudar, pq eh soh imaginar cm se eles fossem principais, o frank, com akele 4x02, e o aaron sempre foi e será um oceanic passenger =P a Hawking a gnt jah mudo =P a categoria poderia ser: Personagens de Fora da Ilha, ou Personagens do Presente, ou até Secundários =P e tive uma ideia, jah q agora vai ter isso de flashes, pq naum juntar os portais de personagens de flashb com ff? tipo, ao inves de Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Hurley e Portal:Personagens de Flashforwards/Hurley só Portal:Personagens de Flashes/Hurley =P e depois q nos 4 (o.O) decidirmos a classificação, eu crio as imagens de portal =P abrç 12h58 de 26 de janeiro de 2009 :Cara, soh vim pergntr se eu posso misturar os portais de flashes, (mandei a msm mngm pro lucas e pro caio) abrç 16h44m de 28 de janeiro de 2009 RE: Categorização "nada se cria, tudo se copia", e foi da EN ;D entao, ja tinha desses 3 que voce citou. criei uma da Mrs. Hawking, e de acordo com a necessidade ou agora mesmo ja vai criando. e eh muito mais rapido e muito mais pratico mesmo. parabens pro povo da EN! 23h22min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :acho que eles ja tem faz tempo 16h05min de 3 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Então, ocorreu um triste fato que é o seguinte: estou me mudando, voltando pra minha cidade, na casa dos meus pais. Aqui tem pc e tals, mas é ruim e a net lerda, então não vou poder baixar o episódio, nem ajudar muito na atualização. To nervoso pq quero ver, mas vou dar um jeito. Então, deixo as coisas com vocês, olha a responsa xD. --Caio_wgm 21h56min de 10 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) NEMESIS eae criança =P (¬¬ eskeci q vc tem a msm idade q eu...mas ok) cara......sb akela imagem q vc fez na pagina do "Nemesis"? meio o cara do sec XIX meio Locke? entaum......podia fzr uma em escala menor dakela pro portal de secundarios? =P se sim...carrega ela como Ficheiro:Enemy-portal.jpg vlw cr =P--[[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 22h54min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada Yan e Bruno já vieram falar comigo osbre o concurso. Assim, você tem o meu "aval" para começarem o concurso no mês de Junho. Tem um problema: eu, pessoalmente, sempre cuidei das páginas da Lostpédia e o que ela era divulgada afora do site. Eu não poderei me concentrei no concurso, pois tenho muito o que fazer, ou seja, ficariam a cargo dos 3 administradores Yan, Bruno e Lucas. Eu QUERO que o Lucas seja um dos jurados e que o concurso siga as regras do primeiro. Seriam 15 episódios, dois para Junho, Julho, Agosto, Setembro, Outubro, Novembro e Dezembro e um para Janeiro. Seguiria a história da 6ª Temporada, já teriam desafios a partir do primeiro. A página do concurso deve seguir as mesmas coisas do primeiro concurso. Para que não fique totalmente de fora, eu criarei os desafios a partir do primeiro episódio, a cada episódio escolhido, vcs precisam me passar um resumo para que eu crie os novos, vcs podem me dar sujestões também. Me lembrem sempre de quando preciso criar os desafios. Se for para vcs começarem esse concurso, precisam levar a sério até o fim. TUDO!! Pq a culpa de algo dar errado e falta de compromisso e falta de respeito com os competidores cairá sobre vocês. O sistema de notas continua o mesmo, tudo continua como está, a não ser sobre a Season junto conosco, isso é só a Lostpédia. Quero muita criatividade sobre as coisas, mas nada de loucura. Lembrem: Lost é sim ficção, mas não é bobo. Os três cuidaram das páginas e resolvam entre vocês quem cuida das atualizões das páginas, quem fica responsável por arrumar a pagina principal dos concursos, quem cuida das notícias da página principal, quem cuida do status do concurso. Ok? Fico esperando vcs três conversarem e me darem a resposta. Além disso, quero um teste da página do concurso nas páginas de testes de vcs. Para ver a escrita, de como vcs escreverão regras, enfim, pra saber se posso deixar nas mãos de vcs. Abraços, --Caio_wgm 02h12min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) : Não posso fazer até setembro só, é muito pouco. O que dá para fazer é realmente Junho, Julho, Agosto, Setembro, Outubro e Novembro. Sendo 2 ep. por mês serão 12, igual ao concurso anterior. Se vcs toparem assim, e todas as outras coisas que disse antes, arranjem um horario entre vcs no msn e venham conversar comigo. --Caio_wgm 21h49min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ::Não acho que deveriam ser as vezes 2 ou 3 jurados, deveriam ser os 3 SEMPRE, pq senão fica essas brexas e isso é ruim. Mas vamos ver o que vcs decidem. Enquanto isso, muitas coisas ainda faltam para serem colocadas aqui e atualzidas, vamos lá pessoal. Bruno, essa página: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Last_words precisa ser colcoada, além da de shape shifters, arrumar a da estátua como ta na EN, a pagina de agelesness e os obejtos de jacob, como faca, tapetaria e camara alem da caixa da ajira. Vamos lá. Pode colocá-las para traduzir. Mas dai arruma nas navs e tals. Abraços, --Caio_wgm 22h32min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :::Então pessoal, se vcs querem começar o concurso em Junho, já está aí. Então, até domingo quero páginas de testes com layout interessante que chame atenção para divulgarmos, com regras certinhas, explicando tudo. Alguma coisa para por na página principal como tínhamos e algo para por na comunidade do orkut. Vamos lá, pq se não já mostramos pro público, ninguém vai escrever nada. Pensem em alguma coisa como prêmio para o primeiro colocado também. Se existir essa possibilidade. --Caio_wgm 03h06min de 21 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) MSN cara.......me add no meu novo msn: yan_dann@hotmail.com abrç [[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes'']] de de de 07h08min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC)